Cross Your Fingers
by dirt whispered
Summary: Veronica gets everything she asks for. It's part of being Daddy's little girl. Will she get more than she bargained for when she goes to Warped with her friends and twin brother. *Featuring: John O'Callaghan, The Maine, All Time Low, and many more bands*
1. She Takes Her Time

Everything I Ask For

My closet is too big. It's times like these that I wish I didn't have just about every article of clothing known to man. Okay, I lied. I'd never wish that. I love having everything I've ever wanted or could ever want.

It's all a part of being daddy's little girl. I get everything I ask for.

It's not even six a.m. and I'm trying to figure out what to wear. I need the perfect outfit because today is my official start of the summer. The first day of my summer long road trip with my brother, Michael, and my best friends, Tommy and Melissa.

We are going to every stop on the Vans Warped Tour. We're driving cross-country, practically following the buses and vans to each venue. My dad set this up as the ultimate birthday present. I turn 21 in less than two months and this is how I get to celebrate!

I've been looking through my walk-in closet for over an hour searching for the right outfit. I already did my makeup in a shadowy black and gray that would match anything, dried and curled my long blond hair with black underneath perfectly, now I just need something to wear.

I walk out of the closet and flop down on my king size bed. I'm frustrated; I've already packed the majority of my summer clothes for this trip, and now have nothing left to wear. I need help.

"Ugh. I need Michael!" I exclaim through the comforter. Michael is a fashion God! I don't know how he does it, but he can make me look fabulous with no effort.

"Unfortunately Michael is packing up the car, just pick something, we need to get on the road," Melissa whines from her seat on the floor. She was ready half an hour ago, her short red hair perfectly straight. I loved her outfit; she looked flawless as always in gray skinny jeans and a yellow halter-top. Instead of helping me she was texting some guy she met at a party last weekend. I roll my eyes.

The music coming from my iHome changes to _Shameless_ by All Time Low and I instantly jump off the bed. I start to dance around my room, still in just my underwear and one of Michael's old gray v-neck t-shirts. Spinning around, I grab the TV remote off my nightstand and begin to sing along. I love how my iPod always knows exactly which songs to play to lighten my mood.

"Your wacked, you know that?" Mel comments on my dancing, which only makes me sing louder.

"_Tonight I'm finding a way, to make the things that you say just a little less obvious, I confess. Tonight I'm dressed up and go. You've got me fucked up and so, you talk like you're famous. You're-"_

I stopped dead in my tracks, dropping the remote I was holding. Tommy is leaning against my doorframe, his dark brown hair falling in front of his dark eyes, trying to hold back a smile.

"What?" I can't believe I left the door open. "Don't stop on my account. It looked like you were having fun," he teased.

I picked the remote up from where I had dropped it and chucked it at his head.

Ducking, he said, "We're leaving in 20 minutes. You might want to put some pants on." He looked at me for a moment before turning. "Or not," he added while he moved toward the stairs.

I laughed as I shut the door behind him and ran back to my closet. I picked up one of the last pairs of shorts left in my closet. I pull on the old cut offs and grab my leather jacket, throwing it on over the t-shirt I decided to leave on. The sun wasn't completely up yet, and I got cold easily.

After putting in my diamond stud earrings and the key necklace I never left the house without around my neck I ran to the balcony to see Michael climbing into our Chevy convertible as Tommy was holding down the horn from his seat in the back.

"I'm coming!" I yelled down before going back inside to grab my purse as Mel and I run out to meet them.

As soon as I get out the door Tommy starts in. "Finally! I was just about to go drag you out. We are gonna be late."

"You do know that I'm ready a full hour earlier than we had agreed on leaving right?" I asked to shut him up. Tommy was always one to exaggerate. He hated the idea of being late, and therefore we were always extremely early, for everything.

I'm so excited as I climb into the back seat of the car next to Tommy. In just about an hour we will be arriving at the first venue. Melissa jumps into the front, ready to get on the road.

As soon as we pulled onto the interstate, _Girl's Freak Me Out_ by The Summer Set came on Mel's iPod.

"Turn it up!" I yelled. This was Mel's and my song. We started singing and being crazy.

"You girls freak me out!" Tommy said, rolling his eyes at how stupid we were acting.

"You know you love us!" I commented.

"Unfortunately that is true," he added without looking at me.

Everyone knew that Tommy liked me a little too much. We grew up together, and he's always been my best friend. When we graduated high school he started to act differently around me. That's about when we tried to date. It didn't last very long, but that didn't affect our easy friendship.

Neither did the fact that we found out that he was 'in love' with me. He knows I don't feel the same, but we will always be the best of friends.

I punched him lightly in the arm before resting my head on his shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to Tommy nudging me with his shoulder.

"Hey, we're here," he whispered in my ear.

"Roni! Get the fuck up! Time to explore!" Mel was giddy. She grabbed my hand, trying to drag me out of the car.

"Hold up, Missy. Give me a minute, I just woke up," I pleaded as I jumped over the side of the car, landing on the asphalt.

We were in a practically empty parking lot. I could see a few guys walking around on the other side of the lot, other than that we were alone.

"Dammit. What time is it? How early are we?" I asked, confused that there weren't more people around.

"It's seven thirty," Michael mumbled as he searched through the trunk for his bag.

"Well, I'm starving. Can we at least find something to eat since we are _extremely_ early?" I whined, still not quite awake from my nap in the car.

"I think I saw a Waffle House around the corner," Michael offered as he shut the trunk, and fixed his beanie.

We decided to walk since it was right around the corner. After eating I felt more alive. On our way back to the parking lot, Mel and I linked arms and began to skip. We were laughing about how Michael was flirting with our waiter, who was very cute by the way. I turned to make a face at Michael when I bumped into something.

"Ouch." Or someone.

I turned quickly, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't- oh, wow!" I had come face to face with an all too familiar face. John O'Callaghan. Better known as John Oh from the band The Maine.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to prevent any squeals from escaping. Mel on the other hand let her screams be heard. I instantly started laughing while I blocked my ears from the noise.

By then the guys, who had been a few feet behind, reached us.

"What is she screaming about?" Tommy asked.

"Um. Because I just ran into John Oh. Literally," I explained.

"Well, you are a klutz," Tommy teased.

"Hey!" I smacked his shoulder. Realizing I had been ignoring John I turned. "Again, I'm really sorry. He's right," I pointed a finger over my shoulder at Tommy, "I really am a klutz."

"Its okay. Don't worry about it. Are you guys coming to the show later?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Mel squealed.

I laughed; only she could sound that ditzy. I looked at Tommy as I rolled my eyes. He smiled. We made fun of Mel all the time without her noticing, and today was no different.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys later then," John said as he walked around us.

Mel all but fainted as she watched him walk away. John Oh was probably her favorite singer. I couldn't blame her; he was quite easy on the eyes.


	2. With The Little Things

When we got back to the parking lot we could see the line that had started to form. I grabbed Tommy's hand as I ran to get in line. I could not wait to get into the first show.

By the time we got through security it was close to 11:00 and Mel and I were giddy as hell. We spotted a few merch tents and made our way over, making out the band names as we got closer: Mayday Parade, All Time Low, The Friday Night Boys, Every Avenue, and off course, The Maine.

After searching through the tents I ended up with one tee from each band to add to my collection when we got home. Luckily I had my oversized bag to hold them all.

While us girls were 'shopping' in the merch tents the guys had crowded around the band line up board. Mel and I joined them to see that Every Avenue was on in 20 minutes, so we made our way to the stage they would be on.

Every Avenue was still pretty new so it was easy to get close to the stage. They opened with _A Story Better Left Untold_, and I sang along to every word. At the end of the set we set off to find something to eat because it was about 12:30 and the next band that we wanted to see wasn't until 2:00.

We ended up getting hotdogs and sodas, which we brought to the stage where The Maine would be playing at 2:00. We sat in a circle on the ground eating and talking about the bands we wanted to see this summer.

"Roni, your dad is my favorite person in the world!" Mel stated.

"Hey!" I faked hurt, elbowing her in the side. "If you weren't my friend he wouldn't have paid for you come with us," I retorted.

"Yeah, but he did, and that's why I love him."

"Ew. Please stop telling us how much you love my dad. It's disgusting!" Michael added around a mouth full of french-fries.

Tommy and I laughed at the look on Michael's face as Mel replied, "I'm sorry. I can't help it. Mr. Emery is just too hot!" She tried but failed to keep a straight face, bursting into giggles at the end.

"What's the joke?" asked a familiar voice from my right side. I turned to see John Oh for the second time that day.

"Uh. Mel was just commenting on how hot she thinks my dad is," I answered as nonchalantly as I could. For some reason I couldn't look directly at him. So, instead I focused on Tommy, who was sitting on the other side of where John had knelt down by me.

"Oh," was all he said in response. "So… I take it you're here early to see the show?" he asked kind of shyly.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" I teased.

I don't know where it came from, but I always acted bigger than myself. As if I had to break the tension before it even entered the equation. I acted confident when I felt anything but.

I glanced at John, who looked awkward and kind of embarrassed. "Yeah, we're going to watch the show," I reassured him.

He brightened and smiled a half grin that made me melt. "Good. Hey I never got your names," he stated.

"Oh, uh. This is Mel," I pointed to my left, where Mel was unusually quiet, and continued around our circle, "that's my brother, Michael, and my best friend, Tommy. And I'm Roni," I finished looking away.

"Well, nice to meet you guys. I hope you enjoy the show. Hope to see you later Roni," he said as he got up to join his friends and band mates who we hadn't noticed were only a few feet away.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Mel dove in. "Oh. My. God. Did that seriously just happen?"

"Calm down Missy, he just wanted to make sure we were here for their show," I shrugged off her excitement. I mean, its not like he was interested in me or anything. Right?

"Right," Mel answered with an eye roll. I couldn't tell if it was in response to my statement or my thoughts. I chose to believe the latter.

When we were finished with our lunch, we moved our little powwow closer to the stage as more people began to crowd around. We were right up front, practically dead center, waiting for the show to begin.

Music was playing, probably from a local radio station, and we were all dancing along to the pop song that came on. Mel and I, being the strange kids we are, were going crazy.

When the song changed to a slower paced one, Tommy grabbed my hand and spun me in a cheesy twirl. I hammed it up, pretending to do the waltz, which I had no idea if I was doing right or not. On the last chord of the song Tommy dipped me dramatically and I laughed. We were quite a pair sometimes.

As the music faded out the MC came onstage to introduce The Maine. I turned to face the stage, excitement boiling. This was one of the bands I was the most anxious to see perform this summer.

The band came out, opening with _The Way We Talk._ I looked at Mel. This was her favorite song. She grabbed my hand and we began to sing along.

"_Shallow is as shallow does!"_ I heard Tommy say loudly. He nudged me with his shoulder. When I looked over he was smiling evilly.

I laughed as I turned back to the stage. He liked to say this song described me perfectly. I couldn't disagree completely. I tended to play hard to get, and many people who didn't know me well thought I was shallow. I didn't let many guys close to me. Actually, I didn't let any guys get too close to me. The only reason why Tommy was is because I've known him my whole life.

When the song was over they merged into _We All Roll Along_. Again, Mel and I sang along.

"_We're alive, and we drive, to the center of it… tonight's the night, we all roll along_," Mel couldn't take her eyes off of John, but hen again, neither could I.

For some reason it seemed like John kept looking at us. I shook off the thought. I tried to rationalize with myself; we were in the center, so of course he would look this way. He was just looking out at the crowd, which had grown enormously since they had come onstage.

My new theory was blown when the song ended. Before they started the next song, John looked over once more saying, "You guys are amazing! I want to dedicate this next song to my new friends. I hope your having fun." He smiled right at me, and I smiled in return as they began the next song, _We'll All Be_.

Mel just looked at me, gripping my hand hard.

"Owe, Mel. You're going to break my hand," I said glaring at her.

"He was looking right at you Ron!" she squealed.

"No, he wasn't," I tried to shrug it off.

"Yes he was! He dedicated the song to us, to you." She wouldn't let it go.

I just shook my head and got lost in the music.

At the end of the set we started to walk around for a bit. We were on our way to the Hurley stage where The Friday Night Boys were still playing when Michael tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that Kennedy from The Maine?"


	3. Love Notes Reminding Me

"Hey, isn't that Kennedy from The Maine?" Michael asked. I turned my head to where he had nodded and found Kennedy along with Garrett walking into a tent surrounded by people.

We walked up to the tent to see that the band was doing a meet and greet. I caught the crazed look in Mel's eyes. I could tell she wanted to meet the rest of the band, so I grabbed her hand, pulling her into line with me.

When we reached the front of the line Mel did a happy dance and I had to laugh. She was such a fan girl. When it was our turn we walked up to the guys. Garrett, who was closest, gave me a hug before saying, "Hey, aren't you the girl John was talking to earlier?"

John must have heard because he turned immediately. "Roni! Three times in one day, are you stalking me?" he teased.

I laughed. "That might be true, except for the fact that you came to me last time," I stated with a grin.

He smiled brighter. I think Mel was in shock, because once again she wasn't talking, which kind of scared me. I hugged the rest of the guys, including John, before grabbing Mel's hand.

We were almost to our boys, who were waiting outside the tent when I heard John's voice again.

"Wait." I stopped and turned to face him. "Can I, uh, get your number?"

I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face, but true to character, I played hard to get.

"No." His face fell slightly and I smiled to myself. "But I have a feeling I'll see you really soon. Like, say, in two days," I trailed off as I backed up towards Tommy and Michael. I threw a small wave over my shoulder as I turned back around. That was fun.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked as I looped my arm in his while we walked off.

"John wanted Roni's number." Great, now Mel decides to find her voice.

"And?" Tommy prompted looking down at me.

"And nothing," I said coolly. At Tommy's questioning glance I finished my thought. "Don't worry I'm still 'hard to get,'" I laughed. And he joined in.

We saw a few more bands, some we knew, and some we hadn't heard of before. Eventually we made it to the main stage where All Time Low would be performing at the end of the night.

It was already crowded, even though we were probably a half hour early, so we found a spot on the hill behind the majority of people. While we waited we sat down in a circle similar to the one we were in this morning.

"Okay. So what's the plan? Are we leaving right away, or do we want to find a hotel and leave in the morning?" Michael was asking.

"Why don't we just leave right away? We can take turns driving so everyone can sleep on the way, and we'll have the whole day tomorrow to walk around Vegas," I answered. I loved Las Vegas; it was probably one of my favorite cities.

"Sounds good," Tommy chimed in.

I was lying with my head in his lap looking up at the stars that were barely visible in the sky. Mel kicked my foot and I looked up.

"What?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

She just nodded her head towards the crowd of people. I couldn't see anything from my spot on the ground so I just shrugged and closed my eyes. A moment later Tommy shook my arm.

"Hmm?" I mumbled without opening my eyes.

"Lover boy is back," he said in a singsong voice.

My eyes shot up to his, questioning what he meant. He just looked in the direction of the stage so I followed his gaze. I found John just a few feet away, walking in our direction. Seriously? He was making my 'hard to get' act harder to keep up.

"Now who's stalking who?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Uh, I guess that'd be me," he answered with a smile.

I felt Tommy tense under me but I ignored him. "You watching the competition?" I asked John teasingly.

"They're not really competition, good friends actually," he responded.

"Really?" Mel questioned incredulously.

John nodded.

"All Time Low is my favorite band ever! I've been waiting for tonight ever since my dad gave me these tickets," I said.

"You mean, we're not your favorite band?" he asked, referring to The Maine.

"No. But you're a close second, or third…" I trailed off, half jokingly.

He smiled down at me.

Just then the lights from the stage flashed and an automated voice came over the speakers signaling the start to All Time Low's set. I rose to my feet, dragging Tommy with me. There was no way I could sit through this show.

My favorite band walked on stage and the crowd responded by screaming and calling out the guy's names. Mel was one of them, screaming Jack's name loudly. I smiled as I hollered with the rest of the crowd.

The band started in with _Dear Maria_, and the crowd started dancing right away. Mel and I joined them and began singing as if we were at home in my room. John, who was still right next to us, chuckled lightly.

"What?" I asked. "We're showing our support for the band."

"Do they always act like this?" I could hear John ask the guys.

"Pretty much," Tommy answered. "You should wait and see if they play _Shameless_. That's a sight."

"Stop talking about us like were not here," I said as I glared at Tommy.

"I'm just answering his question," he said with his hands in the air, as if in defense.

"Uh, huh. Likely. You don't need to go around telling everyone about how I was dancing this morning," I said shaking my head.

"And how was that?" I heard John ask Tommy quietly, probably so I wouldn't hear.

"Don't you dare, or I will tell everyone about spring break," I pointed at Tommy, warning him not to answer.

We went to South Beach for spring break. Tommy had just turned 21 and we were out on the beach having a bonfire with some people we had met earlier in the week. Tommy was beyond plastered and ended up hooking up with some girl who has been stalking him ever since.

Everyone thinks she's just some girl that likes Tommy a little too much, but I swore I wouldn't tell anyone what really happened that night.

He must have taken my threat seriously, because he didn't say another word.

The show was amazing. They played all of my favorite songs, including _Shameless_, which I danced to, although not as crazily as this morning.

When the show was over we said good-bye to John, who asked what I meant earlier by seeing him in a few days. I just shrugged as we made our way towards the parking lot, leaving him standing there alone.


	4. She Wears Red When She's Feeling Hot

When we got to the car Tommy offered to drive first because Michael had driven down this morning. Mel and I climbed in back while Michael took shotgun. Michael and Mel both fell asleep before we hit the highway, but I was still edgy from the adrenaline.

Tommy glanced at me in the rearview before turning the radio to my favorite station. I smiled at the familiar song and watched the passing sights as I willed myself to relax.

"So, did you have fun today?" Tommy asked into the silence.

"You mean it didn't look like I was having fun?" I teased.

He laughed slightly. "So that guy was pretty interested in you." He sounded kind of wary.

"John?" I asked and he nodded. "Um. I guess." I didn't really know what to say. Tommy and I still talked about boys, but it was always awkward.

"Veronica Rose. Are you toying with him?" I let a small laugh out and Tommy smirked. "I know he's like Mel's idol, but what do you think of him?" he asked, more serious.

"I don't know. He's nice enough. I love his music, and his voice, but I don't really know _him_." I couldn't be more vague, but I didn't want to talk to Tommy about a guy I thought was attractive and might like. I had the urge to do the 'awkward turtle' with my hands. I laughed at the thought.

"What's funny?" Tommy asked, watching me in the rearview.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Suddenly I was tired enough to close my eyes and drift off. The first thing I saw was John's smile. Oh no.

I woke up to muffled voices. Slowly I opened my eyes, attempting to adjust them to the dark surrounding me. I was still in the back seat of the convertible and I could feel Mel's legs draped over mine, but no one was in the front. I turned my head to find that the trunk was open and guessed that the boys were behind it.

I gently lifted Mel's legs so I could get out of the car. I looked around more closely now that my eyes had adjusted a bit to the darkness and found we were in the parking lot of some hotel. I walked around the back of the car where I found Tommy unloading our bags.

"Where's Michael?" I whispered.

Tommy jumped up, hitting his head on the trunk. "Dammit. Where did you come from?" he asked, rubbing his head as he turned to me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Michael should be back any minute, he went to check out the hotel room," he said, answering my original question.

I nodded and picked up a few bags, "What room are we in?" I asked. Moving towards the building.

"411. I'll wake Mel and we'll meet you guys in there," he said, handing me a spare room key.

I made my way around the corner looking for the door with 411 on it. I found it on my right and set down one of the bags I was carrying to unlock the door. It was a nice suite. I walked into the small living room and kitchenette where I found Michael lying on the couch. Apparently he wasn't going back out to help us unload.

I set the bags down on the side of the couch and walked around to explore the rest of the suite. On the other side of the small living room was a large bed that looked very inviting right now. To the left was another large bed and a door I assumed led to the bathroom.

I was used to suites like this. Everywhere I traveled I stayed in an expensive hotel, in an expensive suite. I wasn't used to anything less. I made my way back down the stairs to find Mel stumbling towards the bed and Tommy chuckling lightly.

"Well, I guess that bed is called for," I said as I grabbed my bag from Tommy's hand.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pink Victoria's Secret shorts and another one of Michael's old v-neck tees.

I came out to find Tommy stripped to his boxers climbing into the second bed.

"Can I join you?" I asked as I set my bag at the foot of the bed. Tommy raised his eyebrows slightly, glancing at me. "Mel tends to kick," I explained.

He nods and pulls down the covers for me. I climb in, snuggling close to him to get warm.

"Night V," he whispers.

"Night T."

I woke up to the bed shaking violently. I groaned as I opened one eye to find the reason for the rude awakening. Mel was jumping on the bed trying to wake Tommy and I.

I felt Tommy's arms tighten around me as he slowly woke up. I hid my face in my hands as I mumbled to Mel.

"Missy, seriously? Where's the fire?"

"We're in Las Vegas!" she yelled excitedly.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"What time is it?" Tommy grumbled near my ear.

"10:00!" Mel answered in the same excited tone.

I smiled at her spunkiness. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash and my eyes darted to see Michael in the hallway with a camera in hand.

"Michael!" I yelped.

"What? Just documenting our trip. I thought you wanted to remember this summer?" he asked innocently, but I knew he was anything but.

He was teasing Tommy. I glared at him, letting him know I knew he was lying. Tommy released me, realizing what Michael was doing.

I got up, shooing Mel and Michael away. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the bathroom to change but Tommy stopped me. He hugged my waist from behind and whispered in my ear.

"Good morning." His voice was rough from sleep.

I patted his cheek, smiling. "Morning." And continued into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I've taken FOREVER to post anything on here. I'm mostly on mibba now. Same username if you want to find me. Hope you like this new story so far. **

**As always, let me know what you think. I love feedback. Ideas are always good, I can only come up with so much. ;)**

**Until later, _love._**


	5. And I Have Her

I didn't bother to take a shower, just changed into a pair of white ripped skinny jeans and my black 'nothing personal' shirt, in ode to my favorite band's latest CD. I ran my fingers through my hair, working out the knots. I put on my purple beanie, adding a bit of color to my outfit.

I did my makeup similar to the day before, replacing my gray eye shadow with gold, making the gold flecks in my brown eyes stand out, while also matching my ankle boots. I applied a light lip-gloss as I repacked my bag before walking down to meet everyone in the living room.

I found Mel sitting on the counter texting, with the boys on either side of her munching on donuts.

"Hey, where did you get those?" I asked.

"I ran to the store before you guys got up," Michael answered.

I grabbed one of the last powdered donuts and stuffed it in my mouth. I was starved. I had a feeling that I would be hungry a lot on this trip. I swear I would probably die if Michael weren't around to feed me.

"Your not hungry are you?" Michael teased.

I smirked as I flipped him off with my free hand.

"So, what are we doing today?" Tommy asked as he finished his donut.

Mel looked up from her phone then. "Shopping!"

Tommy groaned which made me laugh.

"You knew that was going to happen," I teased.

We decided to walk around Vegas, sight seeing while Tommy let us shop when we found a place we liked. Tommy was a typical guy, one who hated shopping with a passion. He was a 'get in, get out' kind of shopper, while the rest of us loved to browse for hours. Michael, on the other hand, was just like a girl, if not worse. He could definitely give me a run for my money, and I'm an avid shopper.

The morning sped by and at Tommy's twentieth request to stop shopping we realized how late it had gotten. It was nearly four o'clock. We had been roaming the streets and shops for over four hours, and had the bags to show for it.

I was exhausted from our little spree. We all decided to stop for a late lunch, early dinner. Walking into the first eatery we came to, Mel and I went straight to the open table towards the back while the boys followed behind with our bags. The booth looked as if it could normally hold seven or eight people, but with all our new treasures, the four of us were almost squished.

A girl about my age, maybe younger, came over to get our drink order and tell us the specials for the day. Surprisingly after all of our walking today I wasn't the least bit hungry so I ordered a small salad, receiving an odd look from Tommy.

At first I ignored his gaze, but I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head. "What?" I breathed almost silently, hoping no one else would notice our little exchange. I knew why he was looking at me funny and I knew what he would say next. He surprised me though by turning away to start a conversation with Michael. He didn't look at me through the rest of our meal.

I ignored the small feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach as I turned to Mel. We talked about yesterday. Of course I wouldn't be able to avoid the girl-talk. She had to gush about John and his, as she said, 'flirty-ness.' I rolled my eyes countless times as she went on and on, creating scenarios of what could happen in her head.

After our meal, Mel and I went to wait outside as the boys took a trip to the restrooms. Sitting on a bench, people watching, I hadn't noticed the people around us until someone stood directly in front of me, blocking my view of the opposite side of the busy street. I looked up expecting to see Tommy or Michael ready to head back to the hotel, but instead my eyes locked with a pair of deep brown ones. I instantly recognized those eyes. While Mel had a crush on the singer we ran into yesterday, I had a crush on the singer now standing in front of me.

Alex Gaskarth.

The singer of my favorite band was standing in front of me. Entranced, I couldn't find my voice nor move in the slightest. I could feel Mel nudging me with her shoulder and I could hear the guys calling over to us, ready to leave, but I didn't respond. I just stared at the gorgeous man before me. Surely this wasn't real. I must still be dreaming. That's it. I dreamt up this wonderful day. Walking around Vegas. Shopping with my besties. Eating lunch in a quant little restaurant. Meeting my favorite singer. Yup. All a dream. I was bound to wake up any moment. Hopefully before I started to drool.

I heard someone close by clear his or her throat quite loudly, causing me to blink repeatedly as I turned to the sound. My eyes widened slightly as I took in the figure next to Alex. Alex's band mate, Jack Barakat stood at his side with a bemused smile on his face. I must have slipped into an alternate universe, surely these past two days have not really happened.

I swallowed my nervousness and momentary lapse of speech as I turned back to Alex. I put on my bravado act.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm Alex, I was-" He was cut off by Mel's hyper voice.

"We know who you are!" I glanced at the grin that took up her whole face, causing a similar one to grace mine and she winked.

I hid a chuckle as I turned back the boys standing awkwardly in front of us. "Oh," Alex said before clearing his throat and looking at his friend.

At the same time Jack clapped him upside the head saying, "Dude. I told you they were fans. Read her shirt!"

I let the laugh escape my lips at his statement. It was pretty obvious that we were fans.

"Right. Well, I was wondering…" Alex trailed off nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh… What's your name?"

"Roni. And this is Mel," I motioned to my best friend before standing up. "And we should get going…" I grabbed Mel's hand, dragging her over the where Tommy and Michael were standing watching our awkward exchange. Before I got more than a few feet away I heard Alex call out to us.

"Um. I was wondering if you girls wanted to come to a party tonight?"

I turned with a smile as a responded. "Sounds fun. But, only if our friends can come," I answered, motioning to the boys who were waiting impatiently.

"Of course. It's at the Hard Rock Hotel. Paradise Tower. Party starts at eight."

"Then we'll be there at nine," I answered as I turned away, forcing myself not to glance back as I started walking in the direction of the hotel just mentioned. The same hotel we happen to be staying in.

"What was that?" Tommy questioned as he fell into step beside me.

"We're going to a party tonight. You can thank me later," I responded, my confidant act still in full swing.

* * *

**A/N: little treat for you... Alex ;) (can't leave him out!)**

**let me know what you think.**

**I have the next chapter ready... but i wont post it until i get two comments**

**(sorry to put the pressure on, but i want to know what you guys think, seriously. good or bad... tell me)**

**until... i don't know, _love._**


	6. But That's All I've Got

"What are you going to wear? What am I going to wear? Oh My God!"

"Mel, breath," I interrupted. I understood why she was freaking out. I was too, inside. "Bring me the your Wet Seal shopping bag."

I dug through the bag, picking out a white lacy dress with a black belt. I picked up a few random necklaces and bracelets and handed them to her.

"Here, try these. With… your lace up knee high chucks."

Mel smiled from ear to ear. "You're a genius! I don't get why you always need Michael's help with this stuff, you're a natural."

I smiled slightly at the complement as I turned to look again at my group of shopping bags. Sure, I could find something cute for Mel to wear, but what about me? Damn.

"Well, I think I do need Michael's help once again," I said to Mel before walking out to the living room in search of my brother. I found him slipping a brown jacket over his red button-up shirt. He looked hot. Not that I expected anything less.

I pulled him back into the room Mel and I were using to get ready. After looking through my bags Michael pulled out the perfect dress. I don't know why I didn't see it before. It was a black strapless with a lacy overlay across the bust.

Twenty minutes later I was finishing up my makeup, which was very minimal except for the eyes. My eyes were done in a dark blue that made my eyes pop and matched the heels I was wearing flawlessly. With one last hair check in the bathroom mirror, I made my way to the living area where everyone was waiting for me.

"Damn Ron." I snapped my head up at the comment and found Mel and Michael smirking and Tommy with his mouth open. I smiled to myself as I glanced at the clock. It was 8:54. Perfect.

I told Alex that we would be there at nine. We got in the elevator and made our way up to the penthouse. Outside I looked flawless, but inside my stomach was churning.

I was seriously going to a party that the lead singer, of my favorite band, invited me to. Who else would be at this party? I grabbed Mel's hand and squeezed it lightly, letting her know that I was freaking out on the inside every bit as much as she was on the outside.

The elevator doors opened to loud music. It wasn't obnoxiously loud, but party time loud. The place was packed. I glanced around, searching for Alex, or anyone else in his band, and was surprised at all the people I recognized. Half of the people here were in bands. Not just any bands, bands from Warped. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, should I?

I pulled Mel through the crowd in search of the kitchen. It was time to party.

In the kitchen we found plenty of alcohol. Even though I wasn't technically twenty-one yet, but this was a party. I had been drinking at parties since my sophomore year. Mel and I each made a drink for our selves before moving out to the patio that overlooked Vegas.

It was beautiful. Vegas at night was simply stunning. All the lights and the noise made me smile. This was exactly why this was my favorite city.

While admiring the streets below I hadn't noticed Mel disappearing into the crowd. I sighed. I guess I should have guessed. Mel was a party girl. She loved to mingle and meet new people. Bonus that these new people just happened to be in bands, or at least know someone who was.

I sipped at the remaining contents of my drink while taking in the crowd of people both outside on the patio as well as through the clear sliding glass doors. This was one hell of a party. I cataloged each familiar face, willing myself to remember their names.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and slowly turned to face the one person I had been searching for. Alex.

"You made it," he breathed in my ear, speaking over the noise. If I didn't know better I would say he sounded relieved.

"Couldn't miss a party like this, now could I?" I asked sweetly.

He just smiled his crowd pleasing smile, reminding me how much I loved that face. Shaking my thoughts, I leaned into his side.

"Wanna dance?" I breathed against his ear.

He reached out for my drink, setting it down on the banister and pulling me into the hotel room, the smile never leaving his face.

We danced for what seemed like hours before finding an empty space on a couch to sit. Alex took the seat, pulling me down to sit in his lap.

"So…" Alex started, somewhat nervously. I couldn't understand why he sounded nervous. I, the fan girl, should sound nervous. Not him, the rock star, who could have any girl he wanted.

"That was fun," I responded into the noisy silence.

"Roni!"

I turned to the sound of my name being hollered across the room and found Mel waving frantically at me. She was standing with Tommy and a tall guy with his back to me.

"I should go see what she wants," I said to Alex as I got off his lap.

"I'll come with you," Alex said as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

As I got closer to where my friends were standing I realized whom they were talking to. The tall figure facing away from me was John Oh. I feel like I see him everywhere, even though I only 'met' him yesterday and haven't seen him since.

"Ron, look who we ran into," Mel sang, motioning to John. I rolled my eyes at her devious smile.

"Hey, John."

"Roni, I didn't think I'd see you guys here," he said before noticing who had their arm draped across my shoulder. "Alex? What's up man?"

"John. How do you guys know each other?" Alex motioned between John and me and I shrugged. Technically I didn't really _know_ John. We had met on accident.

"We met yesterday. If I recall _someone_ walked right into me," John told the story with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at his grin. "And as I recall, someone decided to stalk me," I said with a grin of my own.

Alex looked between John and I and shrugged before asking if I wanted another drink. I nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen with Tommy and Mel following. I sighed at Mel's obvious let's-leave-John-and-Roni-alone plan and faced John.

"So, how'd you meet Alex? I didn't think you knew him," John commented offhandedly, watching me intently.

"I didn't. We met today and he invited us to this party," I answered motioning around me.

John simply nodded before asking, "Do you want to dance?"

I figured why not? It is a party, after all. I should have some fun. I placed my hand in his outstretched one and followed him to the makeshift dance floor.

We began dancing to the Katy Perry song flooding through the speakers. I had to admit I enjoyed dancing with John. It was different dancing with John than it was with Alex. I don't know why. I should feel nervous around both of them, but for some reason I was only nervous around Alex. I was comfortable with John. And I didn't get it. I felt like I had known him for years, when in reality it had only been a day since we met.

I lost myself in the music, allowing my body to move the way I wanted it to. I don't know how many songs had played before the music slowed to a ballad and John pulled my closer to him. I rested my arms on his shoulders as our bodies moved in sync to the music. After a moment I laid my head against John's chest. I felt content. And that scared me. I pulled away suddenly, obviously surprising John.

I mumbled an apology before disappearing into the crowd in search of my friends.

* * *

**A/N: Part one of the PARTY**

**Don't worry, more to come... _promise_**

**what do you think of Roni's reaction to John? What do you think she'll do next?**

**until tomorrow, _love._**


	7. She Looks Best Without Her Clothes

I found Mel standing just off the kitchen with Tommy by her side. As I approached, her expression changed from guile to wonder. I knew I needed my bravado act now more than ever. I couldn't let my friends ask questions. I wouldn't have the answers. Unfortunately Tommy could read me like a book. It was no use trying to hide my emotions from him, he knew.

"What's up, Roni?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. Mel caught his tone and looked at me closer.

"Yeah Ron. I thought you were having fun with John. You've been dancing for like two hours," Mel added.

Seriously two hours? I knew it had been awhile, but two hours? Damn. This is worse than I thought. Without answering either of my friends, I reach behind Tommy to get a new cup. I hadn't really drunk much so far. Alex had never given me the drink he ran of to get before John and I danced. I downed one cupful before refilling the red cup and walking off towards the balcony, my friends staring at my back.

I needed to think. Why did I feel so comfortable with John? I barely knew the guy. I'd only known him for a total of thirty-six hours. I never let my guard down around guys. I couldn't let anyone in. Yet, here I was forgetting everything else around me, except for him. John O'Callaghan. Why?

Instead of answering my questions, or at least trying to, I searched the party for a certain face. After a moment I found it. Alex. Alex would be the perfect distraction. I worked my way to where he was standing, talking to a few guys I recognized. Miss confident took over as I gripped his arm and spoke in his ear, tearing his attention away from the conversation at hand.

"Wanna dance again?"

He smiled his signature crooked smile. I loved that smile; though it's not as beautiful as John's. Nodding, he turned to his friends, who were staring at me with wonder and possibly amusement. "Guys, this is Roni, she's friends with John Oh." I winced at the introduction. Not noticing, Alex continued the intros. "Roni this is Andrew from The Friday Night Boys, Alex G. from Mayday Parade, and Anthony from Bayside." I smiled sweetly at each of the boys in front of me before looking up to Alex, who cleared his throat. "Uh. Guys, we're gonna go dance. Catch you later?"

We turned away as the guys began to talk once again amongst themselves. Alex led me to the dance floor again, where we moved in synchronization. I let myself get lost in the music, successfully allowing my mind to go blank. I was living and breathing in the moment, and nothing could touch me.

Things began to heat up pretty fast between Alex and I. Without thinking about what I was doing, we began to move up against on another, slowly grinding to the beat of the current hip-hop song. Alex's hands found their way from their resting spot on my hips to my backside, drawing me closer to Alex, if that was even possible. I wound my arms around his neck, never missing a beat. This felt normal, unlike with John. Damn, there I go again.

To clear my mind, again, I pulled Alex's head down, allowing me to capture his lips in my own. I wasn't usually this forward. Normally I waited for the guy to make a move, and then I decided if I wanted to engage or not. Normally I wasn't trying to distract myself from unwanted feelings toward another guy. I never had feelings for another guy. I never allowed myself to. So why did I feel _something_ for John? A guy I not only didn't know, but a guy I wanted to know. Ugh! This isn't working. I'm standing here, in the middle of a bunch of people I didn't know, kissing Alex fucking Gaskarth and I'm thinking about John fucking O'Callaghan. What the hell?

I pulled away from Alex slightly. His eyes snapped open, looking at me with wonder. I smiled as he reconnected our lips. I felt myself moving through the crowd. Alex was leading us away from the party, and I wasn't protesting. Next thing I knew, Alex was shutting a door and pushing me against it. Again, I wasn't protesting. This felt crazy, but right at the same time. I needed an escape; I needed to be with someone when there were no emotions involved.

Alex's hands once again found their way to my backside, slowly moving down to my thighs where he pulled me closer. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned quietly when I felt his erection through his jeans. He moved his mouth from mine, trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I rolled my head back, enjoying the ecstasy I was now in. My back still against the door, I used it as leverage as I moved my hips against his. Alex pulled his head back, surprised, before he attacked my lips again.

In one swift motion, he twirled us around and we fell on the bed, Alex hovering over me. I pulled away from the kiss and took a moment to admire the man atop of me. How the hell was I so lucky? Alex freaking Gaskarth. Without any more thoughts on my part, I pulled his shirt over his head as I felt his hands snake their way under the hem of my dress. His fingertips grazed the underside of my thigh and I let out a moan. With his free hand, Alex undid his belt and the zipper of his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. As soon as he was free of them, I put my hands on his chest and reversed our positions so I was now straddling him. As he looked up at me, I pulled my dress of my head. I was now in only my underwear, seeing as I hadn't had to wear a bra with my strapless dress. Alex's gaze was fixed on my chest and I smiled to myself. All guys were the same. I decided to tease him a bit. As he stared at my boobs, I ground my hips into his, causing a groan to escape his mouth as he gripped my hips, and once again reversed our positions.

He played with the band of my lacy underwear as a devilish smirk graced his lips. I wiggled underneath him, begging for him to remove the garment. I smiled wider as he bent down to capture my nipple in his mouth. I gasped, and wound my hands in his hair. Soon enough the lace was removed from my lower half and replaced by his warm, calloused hand. He began to move his fingers across my clit, making my wiggle my hips, asking for more contact. He captured my lips in his own once more as he slid first one then two fingers into my center. I couldn't think at all. I was lost in this moment.

Alex removed his fingers, causing me to sigh. He smirked against my lips as he moved his hips against mine, teasing. His head sat, poised at my entrance. I moved my hips slightly, wanting so much for him to enter me. Alex just giggled as he pulled away slightly before pushing against me. Just as I thought he was going to finally enter me, the door to the room swung open.

Alex groaned. His head rested against my shoulder as he mumbled load enough for our 'visitor' to hear, "Dude, get the fuck out!"

"Shit, sorry." The intruder mumbled. I thought they had left, although I hadn't heard the door close, before I heard a familiar voice.

"Roni? What the hell?"

Shit. I groaned loudly, hoping this was a dream and I would wake up any moment. I mean my best friend did not just walk in on me about to have sex with Alex Gaskarth. Did he?

* * *

**A/N: Party part duex**

**Uh oh!**

**do i smell drama?**

**let me know what you think...**

**until.. well until, _love._**


	8. I Know It's Wrong

Last night had not ended the way I had hoped. Tommy and I had left around two am, while the party was still going strong. No scratch that. Tommy forced me to leave at two am. I had no choice in the matter.

We were silent in the elevator, on our way back to our room, while I fidgeted with my dress. He wouldn't even look at me and I felt like crying. Tommy had never been this over protective before. Sure he complained about the guys I hooked up with or dated, but he never, until now, dragged me from a party to stop me from sleeping with a guy. I was confused. I mean, yeah, I knew Tommy loved me, and it hurt him to see me with other guys. But I thought he was still my friend. Not my brother. My real brother didn't even act like this. Michael probably would have slapped me on the back and given me a thumbs up, as long as it was what I wanted.

But that's just it. Tommy knew it wasn't what I wanted. Well, that's not true either. At the moment I wanted it very much. I mean I had Alex Gaskarth in bed, who wouldn't want that? But Tommy knew that it wasn't Alex I wanted to be in that bed. I knew it wasn't Alex I wanted in that bed. But that's what scared me.

Once in our hotel room, I went straight for the bathroom. I was on the verge of tears, and I didn't need Tommy to see me cry over something so stupid. I changed into some pajamas and a sweatshirt before splashing my face with water to wash away the evidence of the tears I had let escape down my cheeks. Leaving the bathroom, I walked into the living room, slipping my slippers on, on the way.

Tommy was sitting on the coach with his head back, eyes closed. He looked stressed and I instantly felt bad for being so selfish. I tended to forget about his feelings and focus only on my own. I'm a horrible friend.

I took a seat next to Tommy on the coach, dragging my legs to my chest as I focused on the wall behind the mounted television. Hadn't noticed I was crying until Tommy shift beside me to wipe the tears from my face. I closed my eyes, sighing to myself.

"Why are you such a good friend?" I whispered, my eyes still closed. At his silence, I opened my eyes to find Tommy staring at me, expressionless.

I blinked slowly and then his lips were on mine. I didn't have time to think, but I was kissing back. Why was I kissing back? This night is fucked up. I pulled away, not looking in Tommy's eyes. I couldn't see the disappointment in his beautiful brown eyes.

I scrambled off the coach, mumbling an apology as I retreated to the bedroom. I shut the door, leaning against it as I slid to the floor.

(Tommy's POV)

Did I really just do that? Fuck me. Fuck her. Why did I have to be in love with _her_? I knew she'd never love me back, not the way I wanted her to. I swore I'd never make a move. She knows how I feel, and made it perfectly clear that we could only be friends. And I was okay with that. As long as I was around her, I'd be okay with being 'just friends.' So why did I kiss her?

Because I caught her with Alex, that's why. She was going to sleep with him, some rock star that she just met. He was just using her to get laid. Then again, so was she. I'd never thought of Roni as a slut before, but tonight she acted pretty damn slutty. Going from one band guy to the next. Flirting shamelessly. I've always understood the reasoning behind Roni's hookups, but tonight didn't make sense. She'd never slept with a random guy before. She was more careful than that. So why did she tonight?

My thoughts were interrupted when the hotel room door opened. I turned on the couch to see Tommy walking in with a stumbling Mel. I jumped up, helping Tommy get Mel on the couch.

"Thanks," he said once she was lying down mumbling about arguing and a fistfight. "John punched Alex," he stated when he saw my puzzled expression.

I didn't know what to make of that piece of information. "Why?" I asked.

He just looked at me knowingly, before changing the subject. "Where's Roni?"

I pointed to the door behind me. At his quizzical expression I sighed, he knew something was up. "She's mad at me," I stated simply. He nodded before going to the door and knocking lightly.

"_Go away!_" she said quietly.

"Ron. It's me," Michael stated. The door cracked open, but I couldn't see her, I was too far away. "Can I come in?" he asked. The door opened wider, enough for Michael to slip in before in closed again.

I sighed. Usually I was the one she wanted to talk to when she was upset. But this time, she was upset because of me. Why did I have to make a dick move? Why couldn't I just be happy being her friend? Dammit.

I went to sit outside the door, trying to see if I could hear their conversation through the door.

_"…can't believe him. Why would he do that?" _Roni was asking with a gravely voice, as if she'd been crying. I resisted the urge to punch something. Was she crying because of me?

_"You know he loves you," _Michael was saying. _"Ron, he can only take so much. You drive him crazy. Especially tonight, he had to watch you flirt with not one, but two guys. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't done something sooner."_

_"But… he knows I don't feel the same way. We've talked about this. I thought we were okay."_ Her voice became so soft at the end that I could barely hear her.

_"I know. Just… are you sure you don't like him too?"_ My ears perked up at Michael's question. Why would he ask that? He knew the answer, everyone did. Still, I found myself listening harder for her answer. Apparently I was still hopeful.

But I never heard her answer, if there was one.

_"Okay… So tonight? What happened at the party?"_ Michael was asking.

_"Promise not to tell anyone?"_ Michael must have agreed, because she continued, _"When I was dancing with John, I felt _something_. You know me. I never _feel _anything. I felt comfortable with him and it scared me. So I went to find Alex, hoping that I could get distracted. I mean it was probable nothing, right?"_

I couldn't believe my ears. Did she just say she had feelings for John? She didn't even know him. Never mind that, she never admitted having feelings for anyone but family. My heart sank. I had been hoping that she could somehow possibly love me, as more than just her best friend. I guess I could forget about that. She could never _love_ anyone. She had told me so countless times. I had never truly believed her. But now? Maybe I do.

(Roni's POV)

After Michael left, I fell asleep thinking about the past two days. This summer was supposed to be carefree and fun. So far, fun was accomplished, for the most part, but carefree was thrown out the window.

All I could do was care. I cared about Tommy, and whatever was going on between us. Could we go back to just friends? Was Michael right and he had reached his limit? I cared about John, more so than I wanted to admit to myself. I cared about what the rest of the summer would bring.

I drifted off with the image of John in my head for the second night in a row. Shit. I was in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: drama-rama**

**what do think of Tommy's POV? like it? hate it?**

**let me know... i might do it again, who knows.**

**until..., _love._**


	9. But That's The Way It Goes

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone puking in the nearby bathroom. Figuring it was Mel, because let's face it, it always was, I rolled out of bed to go check on her.

I passed by Michael, who was dead to the world. Why was he such a sound sleeper? It baffled me. I found Mel leaning over the toilet bowl, her elbows on either side of the seat, with her head hanging between them. I walked over and pulled her hair out of her face, tying it back with the elastic I always wore on my wrist.

"Thanks," she mumbled with a gravely voice. I smiled to myself. Same old Mel, she got wasted, had a blast while doing it, and then ends up with a hangover that would surely last all day.

I sat down, my back against the tub, keeping my friend company. "So, have fun last night?" I teased.

Her head turned to the side so she could glare at me. I chuckled lightly to myself. "Your night was probably better than mine," she said, before jumping into her tale of last night's events. "_You,_" she pointed, "had not one but two guys hanging all over you. Me? I tried, and failed, to hookup with anyone. But, at least the alcohol was good."

"Yeah? I'm surprised you still think that," I said, referring to her description of the alcohol.

"Shut up!" We sat in silence for a few minutes, Mel trying to calm her stomach enough to scoot away from the toilet and me playing with my finger nails, thinking about everything that had happened last night, dwelling on my major revelation. I liked John O'Callaghan. What? I didn't _like_ anyone. "So, how was your night?" Mel asked.

I looked up to find her sitting next to me, finally free from the bowl to her left. I met her eyes and tried to smile. But failed.

"Oh no. What happened?" Apparently she caught on. Then again, we had been friends for years, I should have been nervous if she hadn't.

"Um… two things. No. Make that three." I paused to rethink the order of events from the night before. "I'm going to tell you backwards, okay? You'll get why later." She nodded so I inhaled and began my speech. I started with Tommy. I told her about him kissing me, and me running away, again. Then I told her why he had dragged me back to our room. That he had caught me with Alex, that we almost had sex. Then I told her why I was with Alex in the first place. That, like normal, like always, I was running from my feelings. Those feelings being towards a certain person named John.

She gasped as I told her this. She knew as well as anyone else who knew me that I didn't admit that I liked a guy. Hell, I didn't even _like_ any guys. I forbid myself to. I remained detached from them. As I had promised her, everything from last night made sense as soon as that bit of information was given.

We sat in silence. I could tell Mel didn't know what to say. We had never had this type of situation before. I, on the other hand, tried to tell myself that I didn't like John. That it was the alcohol playing with me, that I was imagining things. I tried to tell myself anything, anything at all, but I knew I was just lying to myself.

After about twenty minutes sitting on the bathroom floor, Mel and I got up, deciding to wake the boys and get ready for Warped. I was actually surprised we weren't there already, waiting in line to be one of the first ones through the gate.

I showered, removing everything from last night from my body. I was going to pretend none of it happened. I was going to act like everything was okay. I was going to lie.

We got to the venue at about eleven. We had only missed one set, which Michael had been excited to see. I kept my distance from Tommy, and I could tell he was hurt by it. I had never avoided him before, and I wasn't completely doing it now. We still walked hand in hand around the venue, we still laughed at each other's jokes, and we pretended everything was normal. The only thing we didn't do was meeting each other's eyes. I knew he wanted to talk about last night, probably apologize to me, but I wasn't ready to.

It was now about four o'clock and the heat was starting to get to me. Even though I was wearing a pair of cuffed Bermudas and a cropped t-shirt that showed more than enough skin, I was still sweating.

The next set was All Time Low in twenty minutes. I thought Tommy would refuse to go, given what had happened last night, but he didn't. He only gripped my hand tighter as we made our way through the crowd. We found a shaded spot near the side of the stage and waited for the show to begin.

Michael and Mel were talking about a guy that had walked past, who they said looked a lot like Andy Sixx, Michael's crush. Tommy decided this was as good a time as any to bring up the previous night.

"Roni?"

"Hmm?" I looked up, finally meeting his eyes, and then wished I hadn't. They were sad, I felt bad for him and my eyes began to water as I looked away.

He lifted my chin with the hand that wasn't still holding mine. "I'm sorry for last night Roni." I tried to cut him off but he continued. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I swore I wouldn't do something like that. I just want to be around you. But mostly I'm sorry for dragging you from the party. I should have let you make your own decisions. Forgive me?" His eyes pleaded with mine. He knew I couldn't stay mad at him very long, not that I was even mad at him to begin with. I was just confused.

I nodded my head, telling him we were okay, and thankfully he dropped it. He turned to the stage where the band had just appeared. Except now I was the one who couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Usually he would never let something like last night go. He'd badger me until I told him, which, truthfully, was never very long. I just didn't understand what was so different this time.

* * *

**A/N: filler-ish... and kind of short, i know**

**so, i have a question:**

**team Tommy? John? or Alex?**

**i'm playing this story by ear... i have a general direction that i'm heading, but i have no idea where it will actually end up..**

**so, suggestions? what do you want to see happen at Warped?**

**talk to me, _love._**


End file.
